


Soulmate weddings

by klahey1400



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oc is Allison's older sister, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klahey1400/pseuds/klahey1400
Summary: Stiles and Derek get married and find their second soulmate.





	Soulmate weddings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikoleStilinski24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/gifts).



> Happy birthday NIkoleStilinski24! hope you have a great day girl! Hope you like your present! :)

At age 17 your soulmates name shows up on your wrist, but there are unlucky people who don’t have soulmates at all, or the rare cases were you have multiple soulmates, I wish I was the former and not the latter. 

Apparently god saw it fit, that my soulmate's should Derek and Mieczyslaw, but the only Derek I know is the Hale alpha, but he is in a relationship with the sheriff's kid. I keep them covered up no one has seen them.

“Come on Nikole!” Allison yelled, “We still need to pick up Lydia, Kira and Boyd or we are going to be late to Derek, Stiles, Laura and Erica’s double wedding.”

“Okay I’m coming.” I left me room and headed to the car with Allison.

I haven’t met Stiles or Derek yet, or anyone else in the pack, only Lydia, one of Allison’s soulmates (The other is Melissa McCall but I haven’t met her yet.) Kira, she is my best friend from college, she met Boyd when she was going to high school with him and he is Erica’s best friend, she is marrying Laura, Derek’s resurrected sister.

“Maybe you’ll find your soulmates at the wedding.” she said as we pulled out of our driveway.

“I doubt it.” I shrugged, “But I am excited to see your pack.”

“Our pack, Der said that he will take you in.” she smiled at me.

“I...are you sure he wants to take me in?” I ran my hand through my blonde hair. “I mean I’ve done terrible things.”

“Yes I’m sure.” she said as her brown eyes met my blue ones. “We’re picking up Lydia first, then Boyd and Kira, okay.”

“Okay, when am I going to meet Melissa?”

“At the wedding she is helping Stiles and Erica, while the Sheriff is helping Derek and Laura get ready.” she smiled dimples and all. “I promise you’ll meet her and love her. She is the pack mom, it’s something that helps her especially after Scott gave his live to save me from the oni.” she said the last part sadly.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t here to protect you or to help you save Scott.” I put my hand on her shoulder. “But I own that boy everything for saving my little sister, if he didn’t I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you too…” I took a deep breath in. “I’m sorry that you lost your friend.”

The car ride to pick up, Lydia, Kira and Boyd was silent until we got to the chapel. Boyd excused himself so he could go see Erica and get ready to walk her down the aisle, while Allison and Lydia went to see if Melissa was busy to come meet me.

“I love weddings.” Kira said as we watched at the quest mingle.

“You love everything, as long as your soulmate is here.” I smirked at her.   
“Your just grumpy that you haven't found yours yet.”

“Yeah well...happiness isn’t something I’m used to.”

“Nikole!” Allison yelled as her and Lydia dragged a older brunette behind them. “This is our other soulmate Melissa McCall,” she said stopping in front of me. “Mel this is my older sister Nikole.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” I smiled at her.

“The pleasure is mine, I was wondering when I would meet you, Allison talks nonstop about you, she really looks up to you.” Melissa said smiling.

I looked at Ali and her dimples were on display again.

“Everyone please take your seats.” a man said, I looked at him and saw that it was Peter Hale, dad had a file about him.

Allison dragged me to the front row, sitting me between her and Kira, in front of Peter is, I’m guessing Laura and Derek. Soon the wedding march started to play and we all stood up.

First was Boyd with Erica in a beautiful white dress, then it was the sheriff and Stiles in a white tux. When they stopped at the altar, Peter went through vows for Erica and Laura and it was really cute, it wasn’t until he started to do Stiles and Derek’s vows that my brain short circuited.

“We are gathered here today to witness Derek Hale and Mieczyslaw Stilinski in holy matrimony….” Peter’s voice started to fade out.

‘Derek and Mieczyslaw?’ I thought my eyes widening and my heart beating faster. ‘They’re my soulmates.’

 

~Time Skip: Wedding Reception~

 

I watched as Derek and Stiles had their first dance, wondering how I’m going to bring up to the married men that they are my soulmates.

Me and Kira were talking about her and Boyd wanting kids when Derek and Stiles walked over to us.

“Derek this is Nikole, my sister.” Allison said on the other side of me.

“Nikole?” Stiles asked. “How do you spell that?”

“N-I-K-O-L-E.” I told them.

“Derek, I think we found our second soulmate.” he said.

I heard gasps all around us.

“Yep, looks like we did.” Derek said as he and Stiles started to smile at me. 

  
  



End file.
